Glaucoma is an eye condition characterized by an increase in the intraocular pressure (IOP) of the eye to an abnormal level. A normal eye maintains a proper IOP by the circulation within the eye of aqueous humor—aqueous humor is secreted from the ciliary body, passes through the pupil into the anterior chamber of the eyeball, and is filtered out of the eyeball via the trabeculum and the Canal of Schlemm. With glaucoma, the aqueous humor excretory pathway is blocked, the aqueous humor cannot pass out of the eyeball at an adequate rate, the IOP rises, the eyeball becomes harder, and the optic nerve atrophies by the pressure applied on its fibers leaving the retina. A characteristic optic neuropathy develops, resulting in progressive death of the ganglion cells in the retina, restriction of the visual field, and eventual blindness. Advanced stages of the disease are characterized also by significant pain.
Glaucoma treatment, if initiated early in the course of the disease, can prevent further deterioration and preserve most of the ocular functions. The goal of glaucoma treatment is to reduce the IOP to a level which is considered safe for a particular eye, but which is not so low as to cause ocular malfunction or retinal complications.
One type of glaucoma treatment is filtration surgery, which provides an alternate route for aqueous humor to exit the anterior chamber of the eyeball and enter the sub-conjunctival space, thereby lowering the IOP. In full thickness operations a fistula is created through the limbal sclera, connecting directly the anterior chamber of the eyeball and the sub-conjunctival space. Full thickness operations provide long-lasting control of IOP; however, excessive loss of aqueous humor from the eyeball during the early postoperative period frequently leads to hypotony.
In guarded filtration surgery (trabeculectomy), a fistula created through the limbal sclera is protected by an overlying partial thickness sutured scleral flap. The scleral flap provides additional resistance to excessive loss of aqueous humor from the eyeball, thereby reducing the risk of early postoperative hypotony. However, trabeculectomy may result in higher eventual IOP and increased risk of late failure of filtration, compared with full thickness operations.
In accordance with one recently introduced procedure, a full thickness filtering fistula may be created by a holmium laser probe, with minimal surgically induced trauma. After retrobulbar anesthesia, a conjunctival incision (approximately 1 mm) is made about 12-15 mm posterior to the intended sclerostomy site, and a laser probe is advanced through the sub-conjunctival space to the limbus. Then, multiple laser pulses are applied until a full thickness fistula is created. This technique has sometimes resulted in early hypotony on account of a difficulty in controlling the sclerostomy size. In addition, early and late iris prolapse into the sclerostomy has resulted in abrupt closure of the fistula and eventual surgical failure. Further, despite its relative simplicity, the technique still necessitates the use of retrobulbar anesthesia to avoid pain caused by the laser applications. The injection of anesthetic material close to the already damaged optic nerve may sometimes lead to further visual damage. A further disadvantage of this procedure, as well as other types of glaucoma filtration surgery, is the propensity of the fistula to be sealed by scarring.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems of filtration surgery, for example, by using ophthalmic implant devices. Typical ophthalmic implants utilize drainage tubes so as to maintain the integrity of the openings formed in the eyeball for the relief of the IOP.
Typical ophthalmic implants suffer from several disadvantages. For example, the implants typically utilize a valve mechanism for regulating the flow of aqueous humor from the eyeball; defects in and/or failure of such valve mechanisms could lead to excessive loss of aqueous humor from the eyeball and possible hypotony. The implants also tend to clog over time, either from the inside by tissue, such as the iris, being sucked into the inlet, or from the outside by the proliferation of cells, for example by scarring. Additionally, the typical implant insertion operation is complicated, costly and takes a long time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,327 to Donowitz et al. shows a prior art implant utilizing a valve mechanism for regulating the flow of aqueous humor from the eyeball. As stated above, defects in and/or failure of such a valve mechanism could lead to excessive loss of aqueous humor from the eyeball and possible hypotony. Additionally, both the inlet opening and the outlet opening in the implant shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,327 may be susceptible to clogging—the inlet opening by the iris and the outlet opening by scarring. Finally, implantation of an implant according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,327 may involve the separate steps of first providing a tract for receiving the implant and/or suturing the implant once it is in place, which add time and possible complications to the operation.